Cruz Ramirez
Cruz Ramirez is a young, Hispanic racing trainer and technician who works at the Rust-eze Racing Center. An admirer of Lightning McQueen's talents, Ramirez eagerly assists the veteran racer when he turns to her for help following his accident while racing in the Piston Cup. After recognizing her talents, McQueen resigns from being the Rust-eze racer, with Ramirez taking his place. After winning the Florida 500, Cruz accepts Dinoco's sponsorship offer, becoming the Dinoco racer in the Piston Cup.She is to this day still sponsored by Dinoco. Her racing number is 51, inspired by the late Doc Hudson. She used to watch Lightning on TV, including the 2005 Dinoco 400. When Lightning gets angry, she says "Use that!" to him to use anger as motivation. History ''Cars 3'' In Cars 3, after Lightning McQueen is forced out of the Piston Cup world following a devastating crash, he is taken to the Rust-eze Racing Center, where he is introduced to Ramirez. Excited to be helping out her idol in a "senior project", the two begin training to help McQueen grow to defeat Jackson Storm and the other next-generation racers at the Florida 500. She uses a voice command assistant named Hamilton, which she uses to track McQueen's speed during training sessions.Cars 3 reveals new details about Kerry Washington, Nathan Fillion and Lewis Hamilton's characters During their training, McQueen finds himself outclassing Ramirez at times, such as when McQueen tries to go as fast as Jackson Storm, but his treadmill is going very slow and in a beach race when she spins out and is buried in sand which she said the whole beach "ate" her, while McQueen has little trouble. Lightning also sees his former mentor Doc Hudson as inspiration, and the two visit the Thomasville Speedway, an abandoned Piston Cup raceway that was once the home of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. They also meet many of Doc's fellow racing legends, including Smokey, Louise Nash, River Scott, and Junior Moon, who also assist McQueen in his training. Additionally, McQueen and Ramirez go to a demolition derby stadium named the Thunder Hollow Speedway, where they compete in disguise under the aliases Chester Whipplefilter and Frances Beltline, respectively. When the Florida 500 finally arrives, McQueen continues to struggle to overcome Storm throughout the race. Thinking quickly, he realizes that he can send Cruz into the race in his place, as long as she wears the same sponsor and number as him, which Ramone takes care of. McQueen serves as Cruz's crew chief as she tries her best to beat Jackson. Cruz utilizes techniques she learned while training with McQueen, such as weaving through other racers, which she learned by practicing with Tractors in Radiator Springs. She also performs a flip move to pass Storm, allowing her to win the race, as Doc Hudson once did. "'Cars 3' Disney Pixar Cars 3 the Essential Guide". DK Books.Lead the Way After her victory, Cruz decides to sign with Dinoco, replacing Cal Weathers as the Dinoco racer and taking Doc's old number, 51. McQueen decides to stay as Cruz's crew chief for the rest of the season, wearing a new paint job inspired by his mentor, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' in Cars 3: Driven to Win.]] Ramirez, in her Dinoco paint job, is one of the six playable characters, the other five being Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Ramone, and Guido, who are available from the start in Cars 3: Driven to Win. General information Personality and traits Ramirez is described as optimistic, sunny, and fierce. As a racing trainer, she enjoys assisting other cars in improving their racing abilities, including Lightning McQueen, whom she greatly admires. She believes you can use anger as motivation. She also wanted to become a racer forever because of Lightning McQueen, and in the end, she got her chance. Physical Description Ramirez is a 2017 CRS Sports Coupe with an aerodynamic venturi channeled chassis. Her High Performance DOHC V-6 engine correlates with her ability to go from 0-60 in 3.8 seconds, as well as her top speed of 210 miles per hour. Her license plate reads "C01-06A"."Meet Cruz Ramirez - Disney/Pixar's Cars 3" on YouTube While training with McQueen, Cruz has a yellow livery with the Rust-eze Racing Center emblem on her doors. When she competes in the Florida 500, she is given a yellow spoiler, and Ramone paints Rust-eze decals and the number 95 on her. Following her signing with Dinoco, Cruz has the Dinoco logo on her doors and hood, as well as the number 51, the same name number as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. While racing at Thomasville and Thunder Hollow, Ramirez has the number 20 painted on her doors."Cars 3 - Official US Trailer" on YouTube Appearances *''Cars 3'' *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' *''Die neue Allianz Autoversicherung'' Profiles and statistics *Bios **"Cruz may be on Jackson's side of the age gap, but she is on Lightning's side of the conflict. As a lifelong fan of McQueen, she is optimistic, sunny, fierce, and friendly — and now, she is his new, younger coach, coming to Lightning's aid with stars in her eyes when he shows up at the Rust-eze Racing Center."Cars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials **"Cruz Ramirez is a top-notch trainer at the Rust-eze Racing Center, where she's assigned to train the team's talented rookies. Her unconventional training methods have helped many young Piston Cup racers meet their goals on the track. Cruz once had racing dreams of her own, but it isn't until she meets Lightning McQueen that she realizes that her passion to compete is still there. Now she'll finally get the chance to see if she's got what it takes to win."Meet the Cars *Specifications **Vehicle type: 2017 CRS Sports Coupe. Cruz Ramirez in some scenes can look like a European Ferrari F12 mixed with the wide body of an American Camaro. look it up even the windows match the style. Cruz also resembles an English Jaguar F-Type from certain angles **Top Speed: 210 mph (338 km/h) **0-60 mph (0-100 km/h): 3.8 seconds **Engine Type: High Performance DOHC V-6 **Chassis: Aerodynamic Venturi Channeled **Body: Lightweight alloy Portrayals *Cristela Alonzo - Cars 3 Gallery Quotes *"I am so excited to train you! I like a challenge. I call you my senior project." - The extended Cars 3'' trailer' *"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaa! The beach ate me." - The extended Cars 3 ''trailer *"''I used to watch you on TV, flying through the air. You seemed so fearless. I wish I knew what that felt like." - Cars 3 *"There you go!" - Cars 3 Names in other languages References pl:Cruz Ramirez Category:Characters Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Racing cars Category:Dinoco Category:Rust-eze Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Next-Generation Racers Category:Crazy Eight racers Category:Cars 3 Characters